Fate
by tbocean
Summary: He is her Needle. She is his thread. He is her night sky. She is his star's. He is her thoughts. And she is his dreams. Vilkas and Dragonborn romance
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ok, I took a left at Riverwood and then turned right here…" I mumbled to myself looking down at my map. Looking up I was surprised, the sun was already setting and I had barely made it out of Riverwood. In a fit of frustration I buried my head in my hands.

I began to think about the directions I was given Hadvar had told me to just- "That's it!"

Leaping up and I searched the area for the river he had told me about. Smiling I was on my way again. "Thank the god's for that man!" I cried out and ran ahead kicking up dirt with my boots.

"This one will be made an example of" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"This will teach those Stormcloak bastard's not to mess with the legion," another voice laughed.

Moving a branch from a tree in front of me aside I found the men who were talking.

There was a raged man with his hands tied behind his back and four Imperial guards on either side of him.

The poor man looked around desperately for help. When he met my gaze I just sat there helplessly.

Eventually they passed and I started of again to Whiterun.

Night had already fallen and the stars were the only source of light.

I could barely see the outline of the huge city.

Looking up I thanked Talos for guiding me.

The night was quiet, it made me feel uneasy. Usually the air was full of wolf howls and laughing bandits in skyrim.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake.

I looked around frantically. All of a sudden my vision blurred out and I could only hear the yells of men surrounding me.

My eyes peeled open and I looked around.

I was in someone's arms being carried I think when I looked up I saw a man's face.

Then everything went blurry again…


	2. Chapter 2

I should have put this in the first chapter but I didn't (sorry Bethesda!) Anyway I don't own Skyrim! (I should say, I only own the game) Sorry if this is to short I was still up at 6:22 a.m making this so don't expect my best work… Enjoy! (oh and I will be sometimes be switching between Vilkas and Lilian's point of views. If you do review tell me If I should stop or not)

Chapter 2

"Where did you find her again?" Kodlak questioned me.

"Just outside the city walls, walked right into a giants camp without even knowing it" As ridiculous as it sounded it was true.

I looked down upon the mysterious traveler and studied her face; she had deep brown hair with pale skin but across her cheek there was a deep scar that looked fresh. She seemed like a normal person but something about her made me feel uneasy.

"Vilkas you don't have to stay with her anymore I can keep an eye on her" Kodlak assured me while he tended to her shattered arm. "Fine" I agreed and with one last glance I made my way upstairs where most of the other companions were.

"So how's your lady doing?" Aela mused obviously trying to make me angry with her like she always seems to do these days. Ignoring her I walked outside to the courtyard where I usually went when I needed to think.

Surprisingly Ria and Farkas were already outside training. Looking up I knew why, the sun was already halfway through the sky. Was I really with her that long? I pushed the question out of my mind and sat down on a near bye chair.

I watched Ria and my twin for a while taking mental notes on their movement and so on before I decided to head back inside to the warm comfort of Jorrvaskr. I hoisted myself off of the chair and closed my eyes, I could only think of one thing, her. I only knew her as the mysterious traveler who almost got herself killed by a giant, nothing else. I sighed in frustration. What was it about her that made me so curious? Was it her Hair her skin the way she dressed? No it was that scar. That scar across her cheek I wanted to know how she got it…desperately.

A tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts. "Vilkas are you okay? You look like you cut a troll in half" I looked over my shoulder and there stood my brother. He had always been taller, stronger and defiantly more outgoing. In some ways I was jealous but in some ways I knew he was jealous too. "I'm just thinking" I answered him quietly. "About what, tearing trolls apart?" he mused. I only had to look up at him and he knew (we have always had that connection). "Oh" he said almost in a whisper. "Well anyway Ria and I are done out here, and its about time for dinner so we were going to go inside, we thought you should come too." I looked at the sky the sun was setting. I agreed but Instead of eating I had other plans.

Inside the air was warm and full of laughter. While the others sat down at the vast table in the middle of the room, I slipped away downstairs hoping to see if she was awake.

Almost running I made my way through the long narrow hallway. At the end of the passage I made a swift right turn and found myself in a familiar place, Kodlak's room. In front of me she laid sleeping soundlessly. I searched the room for a chair and found one on the opposite side of the room. I grabbed it and pulled it over next to the bed. Sitting down I watched her for a couple of minutes. She looked so peaceful and gentle it made me want to just lean over and- who am I kidding I thought to bring myself back to reality. Ashamed of my own thinking I looked away only to look back a few seconds later unable to stop looking at her. I began to get lost in my own thoughts again, and eventually fell asleep still in the chair but my head rested next to hers.

I woke up a few minutes later from one of my nightmares that I have always had. Gasping I looked around everything seemed in order; The pictures were the same the books on the shelves still untouched, but something was wrong I looked at the bed and saw that the girl was shaking and mumbling things under her breath. She was obviously having a bad dream. Not sure what to do I just sit there watching and listening. I could only make out a few words: Helgen, and dragon. I was only just starting to try and think about what those words might mean to her when her eyes fluttered open and her Emerald green eyes met mine…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Your awake!" Shouted a shadow. He sounded like a Nord like me. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Vilkas one of the Companions here at Jorrvaskr. I was one of the people who sort of rescued you from that giant." My vision came back to me and I observed the face of my so-called 'rescuer.' He had dark hair almost black, golden eyes, and his face was covered with the faint outlines of scars most likely from battle. "Sorry I just had to ask but who are you?" That question made me think who was I? For a minute I was stumped then it came back to me all at once. "My name is Iona" I replied softly then sat up to get a better view of my surroundings. "Iona, that doesn't sound familiar. Where are you from?" Still looking around I answered, "Rorikstead, but I just returned from a trip to The Black Marsh." I stood up and stumbled luckily Vilkas was there to catch me in his great masculine. His body was warm; it made me feel comfortable in the chilly air. I looked down at my feet and discovered I they were bare, looking at my legs I found out that they were bare too. All that I had on was my underwear and a piece of linen tide tightly to my arm. I looked up and Vilkas was still staring at me like I was a piece of meat. Embarrassed I leaped on the bed next to me and buried my body in the warm wool blankets. Looking up Vilkas was looking the other way muttering under his breath. I started to giggle and Vilkas looked back to me, ears red like matching tomatoes. "Oh I forget to tell you your amour was smashed so we had to get rid of it. But we did find you something else, it's in the chest over there." I looked where he was pointing and understood. "I'm going to head up stairs to tell the others your awake." And with one last look at me he walked out of the room closing the wooden door behind him. I sighed then got up again to get changed onto my new garments. "How generous of them. Leather too, this will give me some protection." I closed my eyes again and decided I couldn't stay. I still had to inform the jarl about Helgen and tell him about Riverwood's lack of protection. With that settled I made my way upstairs.

"There she is, the girl who Vilkas wont stop blabbering about. You know Vilkas was watch-" the auburn haired woman who was speaking was cut off short by Vilkas who quickly jabbed her in the stomach with his right elbow. She then stomped on his foot making him wince. I was about to say something back about how kind Vilkas was for saving me, but another person began to talk. "So Iona, what were you doing done by a giants camp in the middle of the night?" he asked this eager but politely. I looked at the man, he had grey hair and a weary sad face, and his golden eyes matched Vilkas's. "I was on my way to whiterun, I have news for the Jarl about Helgen." "Well the Jarl's probably asleep bye now so you best stay here till morning" Looking out one of the clear windows I knew why it pitch black outside, which didn't make sense since I was knocked out at night and I was asleep for at least a couple hours meaning it should be morning. Unless I was out for a whole day. "But you see sir" I started, "I have no where to stay, all of my family here in Skyrim is in Rorikstead." My eyes shifted back to Vilkas who was still at it with that other girl. "You could stay here if you'd like, tomorrow we can show you to Dragon Reach then we see about arranging you a place here in the Companions." The companions? That explains how they took down that giant then. "That would be nice, but eventually I will have to return to my family." Now that I thought about it they probably didn't even know I was here in skyrim. The man that I soon found out name was Kodlak made me a plate full of horker meat and sliced up mammoth cheese.

Downstairs Kodlak showed me a small room where I would be sleeping. I settled in fast putting away my new leather amour in a tall oak wardrobe on the left side of the bedroom, and changed to a blue nightdress that I found folded and freshly ironed on my new bed. Just as I was about to get in bed I heard a knock on my door. Putting down what I was holding on an end table next to my bed I opened the door. "I wanted to ask you something." "Of coarse Vilkas come in." I answered a little to enthusiastically. I showed him into my new room and pulled up a chair for him to sit on while I sat on the bed opposite of him. "I was wondering how you got that scar." He asked me in a hushed voice pointing to my cheek. Suddenly my mind was filled with images of gruesome scenes from Helgen. "Oh, well I got this at Helgen when it was attacked two nights ago." I replied looking of into the distance. "Helgen? What happened at Helgen?" I didn't want to answer that. I just wanted to roll over and never get back up again, but I knew I had to. Because if I didn't he would beep badgering me and badgering me about it over and over. "Vilkas" I sighed "That is a story for a later day." Vilkas looking disappointed agreed. With one last goodbye I closed the door and ran my fingers through my ocean of hair and knew I had to take a bath tomorrow. Climbing into my bed again I knew Vilkas would remember my promise and most likely ask again tomorrow. I pushed the thought out of my head and blew out the single candle lighting my room. It took less then five seconds for me to fall asleep…

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I wont be updating on Sunday or Saturday because I'll be at my dads and he has no typing application only Internet at his house. Btw if you haven't already noticed Iona has random mood swings every so often…


End file.
